It's Never That Easy
by Ki-Sa-Lin
Summary: They decides to go back and make everything right... But is that even possible after all they've done? While many go unaware of the previous save files, there's one that has a serious bone to pick with a certain jumper-wearing, former knife bearing, kid.
**Author's Note:**

 **So I'm branching out into the underground world of Undertale! I imagine a story like this has likely been done before but I thought I'd try my hand at it. Don't worry though, I won't be repeating bits from the game, only the Judgement Hall.**

 **Speaking of which, if you have not played/seen someone play Undertale... SPOILER ALERT. This fanfiction will basically spoil the entirety of Undertale.**

 **I have no idea how long I want to make this, but hopefully I can make it into something worth reading!**

 **So, please do enjoy and, if you do, leave a little review.**

* * *

Judgement.

It's something mostly ignored in our daily lives. We judge and are judged, that's all there is to know.

This child believed that too once, but now the judgements were coming from all directions. Piercing their skin, ripping and pushing through muscle and bones, severing precious arteries. A shaky breath slipped between their lips, their life slipping away with it.

"Huhuhu… Isn't this fun, Frisk?" Came that shrill voice once again, the one named Frisk neither looked up or reacted, "Oh come o-o-on, Frisk… That 'comedian' can't continue like this forever," The red eyed spirit slithered closer, their chin resting atop Frisk's brown hair, "Just keep trying."

There was a long pause, and Frisk glared at their right hand. Then their left.

Their left was lifted, and the cycle began again. There was the brilliant hall, the golden light sending fear into their heart once more. A voice called them, and they walked. Knife in hand, fingers trembling around its hilt. They walked once again, eyes closed, towards their doom.

"Let's just get to the point. _"_

Yes, let's.

"Here we go."

And it began at all over again. They moved and dodged, leaping around the room, every move déjà vu. Their heart beat fast, their eyes fixed on that single blue iris floating in a dark socket.

They saw their previous save files in each turn, flashing in that blue colour that no longer meant anything but hate. There was Toriel, she was always first, then Papyrus. As if the bearer of that blue eye knew what they were thinking, he launched a sudden attack and almost caught them off guard. He used random attacks, this was no game.

Undyne always followed, the true heroine of this story, and Alphys reappeared from hiding, shy but still excited and enthusiastic. Then there was Mettaton… Asgore… and Asriel.

Just then, everything stopped. It was his turn and yet he just stood there, hands returned to his pockets.

"I know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. I can feel it. There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you."

Frisk lifted their head, their lips parting in surprise.

"The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. Someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? C'mon, buddy. Do you remember me?"

Their eyes began to burn, wetness gathering in the corners but never soothing the fire. He remembered?

"Please, if you're listening... Let's forget all of this, ok? Just lay down your weapon, and... Well, my job will be a lot easier."

What was that feeling those words brought? Could it really be hope building up inside them? After all of this time, they had thought it impossible to feel anything but numbness. They felt an invisible hand on their shoulder, trying to pull them back but they would not have it. The tears clouded their sight, their heart beating once again with newfound power and strength.

The knife, now forgotten, slipped from between their fingers and stabbed itself into the ground, the only thing it would ever hurt again.

They didn't even need to tell their legs to move, for, by the time the knife had hit the floor, Frisk had run forward into the open arms of their beloved friend.

"Sans… I'm so sorry!" They sobbed, clinging onto the hoody-bearing skeleton. They never looked up, or they'd have seen that dangerous blue still burning bright, "We can fix this, can't w-!"

They felt the burst of pain all over their body, saw the bones, but it was over in less than a second.

A hysterical laugh was all they now heard, the spirit doubled over in laughter as Frisk knelt before their never-changing options floating above their head. Though, they did not look at them, instead they stared off into the darkness. This time, there were no words of comfort from their future target. Just… taunts?

Mockery? Triumphant yells? What remained of Frisk's withered heart tightened in their chest. They had thought they were numb to these things, then why did this pain feel so familiar?

 _If we're really friends... you won't come back._

"Oh that was _priceless_ , kid! The way you ran to him like you _actually_ expected him to _forgive_ us- wait no," the spirit's voice was then right by Frisk's ear, whispering those damning words, "You expected him to forgive _you_!"

The spirit, sometimes known as Chara, smirked at the lack of response, leaning in to wrap their arms around the silent child, and whispered, "Come now, kid. Give me control. I'll finish this and then we can leave the Underground for good," A hand that itched to wield a knife traced across Frisk's head, "There'll be no more pain," A gentle caress, toying with their hair, "You'll can rest in blissful darkness…"

 _Just give in._

Frisk's eyes were unseeing, staring ahead into the void of endless darkness. 'Friends'?

 _Come on kid, give in to me._

Chara's voice was like a distant whisper, echoing in the back of their mind, but they weren't really hearing their words. No, only Sans's reached the breaking child.

 _Frisk? Come on, answer me._

Sans thought they weren't friends anymore, or did he still see them as friends? Maybe if they went back and did it all again… Yes, that would- that would do it.

 _Earth to Fri-i-isk!_

Everything could be back to normal again. Everything would be perfect and happy and they'd all be together again! They'd go to Grillby's, they'd eat butterscotch cinnamon pie at mom's, they'd watch those dumb anime shows with Alphys and Undyne, and everything would be perfect.

"Hey Frisk, come on! Stop messing about," Frisk blinked, brought suddenly back from their thoughts by Chara's now irritated voice, "We don't have all day… Well, we do, but I'm losing my patience."

"We're not going to fight again," Came Frisk's eventual answer.

Silence filled the void, more thickly than before. Chara broke it with a short scoff, "So after everything I've done," they paused, their head tilting down and their red eyes glowing through their bangs, "After everything _you've_ done, you're going to just quit?"

Frisk turned their head, keeping their eyes low, "I'm not quitting… I'm going to try again."

"That's the definition of 'quitting', you dumb kid!" Chara snapped, but then broke into unnerving giggles, "You're going to start again, go and enjoy ol' goat mom's pies and have little happy parties with all those monsters you brutally _slaughtered_ in your last run? Oh what a wonderful idea!"

The other child curled up a little, trying not to listen. It wasn't like what they were saying was true, resetting was the only way to make things right, "Chara, I've made up my mind. I'm going to reset."

Chara went silent again, and Frisk felt those red eyes burning into their back. Then they turned away, stopping their subtle attack. Several seconds went by before Frisk gathered the courage to turn to look at the fallen child, "I don't want to do this anymore, I want to go back and make things right," they said, very cautious. Chara's hair had covered their eyes again, it frightened the other child but not enough to stop talking, "I won't hurt anyone, never ever again."

Chara's lips turned into a smirk, "Never ever, huh?"

Enough talk, Frisk decided. They stood and reached their hand forward, their fingers highlighting the 'Reset', and selected it.

 _I'll hold you to that, kid._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the game they come from. If you don't know, Toby Fox made this brilliantly beautiful game.**


End file.
